


Day 4: Saving Santa

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of voltron trash, Bottom Zarkon, Christmas, Daddy Kink, I Ship It, Light Bondage, M/M, Santa Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, top santa, zarkon steals santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Zarkon kidnaps Santa and team Voltron sets out to save Christmas! However, things don't go quite as expected...





	Day 4: Saving Santa

"Omg Haggar, I did the most hilarious thing."  
Haggar groaned. "Oh lord what is it this time, Zarkon?"  
Zarkon grinned and sat down next to his wifey. "I stole Santa!"  
"...you what?"  
"You know this human holiday called Christmas?"  
"No. Why would I give a fuck?"  
Zarkon rolled his eyes at her. "Well anyways, they celebrate it once a year and there's this elderly dude called Santa who travels around the world in his sleigh, sneaks in through people's chimneys and leaves gifts for all the children."  
"That's... slightly disturbing."  
"That's not the point! The point is that I KIDNAPPED Santa! Their Christmas will be miserable this year!"  
"You are a paragon of evil", Haggar replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"GUYS!" Hunk stormed into the lounge room, his face red. "I just watched today's Earth news and the most terrible thing has happened! Santa has been KIDNAPPED!"  
"What?!", Pidge cried. "Who did it?"  
"Camera footage from the North Pole showed an unidentified spaceship and check this out!" Hunk turned on the screen in the lounge room and switched to the footage from the news channel. "It looks just like a Galra shuttle!"  
Shiro took a close look at it. "You're right! Definitely Galra."  
"We gotta do something!", Keith exclaimed. "We can't let Zarkon ruin Christmas! We gotta get Santa back!"  
"Yeah!", everyone cheered and stormed off to their lions. Well, everyone except Lance. He was still sitting on the couch, mouth wide open in confusion.  
"What the fuck just happened? SANTA IS REAL?"  
Shiro poked his head back through the door. "Come on, Lance! We gotta go save Christmas!"

The problem was that none of them knew where Zarkon would keep Santa.  
“Maybe in Beta Traz?”, Hunk had suggested. So the team had been ready to storm Beta Traz, guns blazing and all. Allura however stopped them. “We need definite proof of where they would keep this Santa. Not just a hunch.”  
So it was decided that they would call the Blade of Marmora for assistance.

"What's a Santa?", Kolivan asked confused.  
"Umm.. a guy in a costume", Pidge tried to explain. "He's in charge of this holiday called Christmas."  
"Huh." Kolivan didn't look convinced.  
"Look, we know this doesn't seem important to you", Keith said, "but Christmas is a really important time on our planet and we can't let Zarkon take that away. That would be like letting him win."  
Kolivan sighed. "Fine. The Blade will try to locate this Santa."

Meanwhile on Zarkon's ship, Santa slowly woke up after being unconscious for a while. He took in the strange new surroundings which didn't seem familiar at all.  
"Ho ho hold on, where the jingle am I?", he asked himself, scratching his beard.  
"On my ship", a voice behind him suddenly replied. Santa turned around and looked upon a very not human creature.  
"Ho ho holy Rudolf! I must be dreaming!", he exclaimed in wonder.  
“You’re not dreaming”, proclaimed Emperor Zarkon, “I am Emperor Zarkon and you are my captive.”  
“See, that doesn’t work for me”, said Santa, “I have a schedule after all, many kids on the nice list this year.”  
“I don’t care if it works for you or not”, said Zarkon, “we are not having Christmas this year or ever again, and it will teach the paladins not to mess with me.”  
“It seems like you’re a naughty boy Zarkon”, said Santa, “Time to teach you a lesson.” And he pulled himself free of the restraints. 

Meanwhile the paladins received the coordinates where Santa was held captive from the Blade. It hadn't been hard to find him, the Blade still having a few spies in Zarkon's ranks. The team decided that the best way to go about this was by sneaking onto Zarkon's ship unnoticed as a direct attack was too risky. Therefore, they only took the green lion with its cloaking technology.  
The plan wen't well; Pidge had perfected the technology on her lion and they remained completely unnoticed docking on the side of Zarkon's ship. They snuck inside and Kolivan led the way to the prison cells; however, they found all of them empty.  
"Where else could he be?", wondered Pidge.  
"There is one even more secure place on this ship", explained Kolivan. "Zarkon's private quarters. Maybe he's keeping him there."  
"It's worth a try", agreed Shiro and they made their way through the labyrinthine ship until they reached Zarkon's chambers. The team took out the guards whilst Pidge hacked into the ship's systems to open the doors. She tried to do this a fast as possible, as disturbing grunts and noises were coming from the other side of the door.  
"He must be torturing Santa in there!", cried Hunk in distress.  
Finally Pidge managed to get the door to open and it revealed Zarkon's bedroom. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room and in it were...  
"Oh. My. God." Lance immediately snapped a picture of what was going on. "This is so going on Spacebook."  
For in bed together were none other than Zarkon and Santa himself, both naked, Zarkon tied up and with Santa on top of him having a visibly good time. It took the two a moment to realize they were no longer alone. When they did, Santa jumped out of bed, still completely naked, and Pidge quickly covered her eyes. "I'm scarred for life!", she cried.  
"Oh I do apologize!", Santa exclaimed and quickly covered himself with his coat. Then he asked: "Who are you people?"  
"Well, umm", mumbled Shiro, "We sort of came to rescue you. We thought Zarkon abducted you."  
"Oh ho ho he did", explained Santa. "But he did not know of my super human Santa strength and I quickly broke free."  
"And then decided to go all Fifty Shades of Grey on him!?", Keith enquired.  
Santa shrugged. "He was a very naughty boy indeed. He needed to be punished. Isn't that right, Zarkon baby?"  
Zarkon, still tied up on the bed, nodded and said: "Yes daddy."  
"OH MY GOD!", cried Hunk. "Christmas is forever ruined."  
"I am sorry", Santa said apologetically. "But Santa has needs too."  
"...Well", said Keith, awkwardly coughing. "I guess you don't need a rescue then."  
"No thanks. My baby here has provided me with a ship and I shall be back home in time for Christmas. I appreciate the effort though."  
"I guess we'll just leave you to it then", said Shiro and guided the traumatized team out of Zarkon's chamber.  
"Oh boy", he said, once they were back in the lion. "What the fuck just happened?"  
"I'm traumatized", said Pidge.  
"I hate Christmas now", said Hunk.  
"I'm... weirdly aroused", said Lance.  
"LANCE!", cried the rest of the team.

A few years later:  
Santa sat together with his two children Santino and Santa Barbara and they attentively listened to his story. "And that, kids", he ended, "is how I met your father."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting a day late!


End file.
